Falling in Parallels
by Erza in TARDIS
Summary: A girl named Sophie- a Doctor Who fan in our world- is transported to Universe 7300126188883, or as we might know it, the Whoniverse. This is a spin on the classic "follow the script of Doctor Who with a new character in the mix" format; except the new character really, REALLY shakes things up in a big way, and must prevent a hostile takeover of reality itself. Part 1 of Parallels.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hi, I'm Erza in TARDIS! And this is my first Doctor Who fic!**

**This is a story I created out of boredom of reading fics that follow the Doctor Who scripts, with only one character added into the mix, shaking thing up every once in a while. Don't get me wrong, these stories are great, but they just get old. So I tried to make THIS... a story where only one character is inserted into the story of Doctor Who (a girl named Sophie Proctor) and just write and see what comes out of my fingertips. In the end, I made a character and plot that I'm rather fond of, and while the story will follow the plot of Doctor Who, it will also have many, many differences, as Sophie is going to be doing her own thing in some chapters, and not even be present for some episodes. And as the story title hints, Parallel Universes play a HUGE role. S with out futher ado... Enjoy~**

I am a huge nerd.

Oh, I can see you rolling your eyes now, but it is a fact. What do you call a girl that spends most nights inside, watching Doctor Who, watching an anime or playing video games? Yeah, I'm nerdy. Deal with it.

My name is Sophie Proctor, just your average geek living in New York. Well, perhaps that's not entirely true. See, my mother is a famous lawyer, possibly the best Defence Attorney in New York City you can get- and she doesn't hide it, with all the glitz and glamour that doesn't suit me at all. She wears expensive suits and jewellery all the time, and when clients are over, she makes me dress up, even though I always firmly said 'no'.

"Oh, but your my beautiful daughter!" She would say. "Here, let me at least put on eye shadow on you!"

But then, she would give me a total makeover, dress and all, and it would make me wanna die. Well, bit of an overstatement there, but it really is hell. I mean, it isn't that I'm not girly, but what my mother has me do is just too much.

But I'm rambling about my mother, aren't I? Yeah I should stop that. That isn't what you're here for, I'm sure. So I'll skip ahead to that night, and it was certainly a night I won't be forgetting anytime soon.

I had just gotten home from school that day, my back pack considerably light due to the fact that there was just one more week of school, and testing was over. One more week, and I would never have to enter a High School again, thank god. I sighed and dropped the backpack on the floor next to the couch in the giant living room, and looked out over the city.

My mother owns the penthouse of a skyscraper that is, to say the least, massive. Big living room, with a giant TV that's about five times my height. Not only that, but this penthouse alone employs 20 different people, maids, butlers and cooks. That isn't including her three other houses, however. This penthouse and everything in it was actually my mother's 15th birthday present to me, which I thought was incredibly overboard at the time, then for my sweet 16th she bought me a Ferrari and a yacht, then just this past birthday she bought me a FREAKING ISLAND. How can a 'humble' Defence Attorney make this much money, you ask? Because her clients are mostly billionaires these days, those who give her so much money to cover up their dirty little secrets that would destroy their companies. The world is a corrupt place… but I'm rambling again.

So, yeah, the story, right. Sorry. I was looking out the window while one of the maids dusted one of the bookshelves propped up against the left wall, and I let out a sigh. I hadn't seen Mom in a few weeks, and don't get me wrong, I was used to not seeing her for long periods of time, but I always felt neglected by her. I knew everything she did for me was out of love, but… it was almost like she had forgotten HOW to really show love, and it made me sad. I didn't want things, I wanted to, oh I don't know, bond with her over an episode of Breaking Bad or… something like that. But I had no hope that something like that would ever happen.

My shoulders hunched, I dragged my feet across the living room and to a door with a golden handle. Opening that, I emerged into a hallway with 6 doors, three on either side that ended with a lit candle against the wall. I went through the second door on the left, and shut it behind me.

My room was nothing like the rest of the house. I had blatantly chosen the smallest, least decorated room in the entire house for my bedroom. I had a normal bed, next to a normal window, adjacent to a normal television, with a moderately priced laptop sitting on the floor, fully charged and waiting for me to use it. I turned on the TV and jumped onto my bed, not even bothering to change. It had been a long day, and the sun was already starting to set because I had spent several hours reading at the library before I came home. I looked through my DVR, and found no recordings that interested me, so I shut off the power and turned to my laptop.

I turned it on and opened a browser, and automatically began streaming episodes of Doctor Who. This, of course, was my farorite show in existence. I loved every episode, I loved watching The Doctor battle aliens and save the day. It meant a lot to me, especially someone like me, with no real life, and no real friends.

I decided to watch 'Asylum of the Daleks' from Series 7, and I leaned back on my bed, propped up against the pillows, with my laptop on my… well, on my lap. Hey, it's called that for a reason.

Now, this is where it gets weird. And you most likely won't believe me, and hey, that's okay, if you think this is just a fictional story, keep of thinking of it that way. But it was very real to me. I was just sort of… sitting there, on my bed, watching an episode of Doctor Who… and then I wasn't. It happened so suddenly, without sound, without any sort of visual que, I was just… gone.

I jumped up immediately. My laptop was gone, and I appeared to be on a park bench, in a place I didn't recognize. My first thought was that I had fallen asleep, that this was a dream, or I had just woken up from a dream. Unfortunately, neither of these things were true, and it just wasn't that simple. My head was spinning, I felt dizzy from shock. "This isn't possible!" I shouted aloud.

"Oh, it is."

My head snapped up in fear, I just didn't know what to make of the situation. A man in a suit was standing there, his hands behind his back. He had short brown hair and had very light facial hair, he didn't any older than 30. He also wore dark sunglasses that hid his eyes, however I could feel him staring straight at me.

"What's happening?" I shouted at him. "Who the hell are you, why am I-"

"Quiet," he said. "You are Sophie Proctor, correct?"

"What's it to you?!"

"Well, your personality matches the description." He said with a grimace.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" I stalked towards him and made a fist. I was about to punch him, when I ran into a blue light that appeared out of nowhere. I rebounded, stumbling back. I looked at it, shocked, and for the first time, really took in my surroundings. I wasn't in a park like I had thought. There was a bench, a lamppost and some grass- but that was only for a few feet. Everything else was pure white, and it seemed to go on forever. Reaching my hand out, I found the invisible wall that shimmered blue when I touched it, but disappeared when I removed my hand. I was nerd enough to comprehend that this must be a force field.

"What… where… how…" I stuttered, beginning to lose my breath. I collapsed on the park bench.

"My name is Agent Frost, and you have been Plucked." When I didn't respond, as I was too busy focusing on breathing in and out to talk, Frost continued. "Basically you have been pulled out of your Universe, and are now in this temporary one that we created."

I looked up at him. "Um… ok. I… don't… words… won't…. come…"

"That is a normal reaction," Frost said, not showing any emotion of any kind. "You cannot stay here, Sophie Proctor. Or they will find you."

"Who… who is they?"

"My employers. They will kill both of us if we are discovered. In fact, I am most likely to be killed in the next couple minutes. I must send you away before that happens. You will be sent to a place you will feel comfortable, Universe 7300126188883. Stay hidden, and stay safe until a woman named Agent Lily contacts you."

"Wait, I need more than that, what is this, why am I here?"

Agent Frost pulled out a tablet-like device that lit up, and he pressed a few buttons. "Because you, Sophie Proctor, are everyone's only hope at ever being free."

And then it happened again. I was there, sitting on that park bench, and then I wasn't. I was… somewhere dark. I didn't know where. But I remember falling and falling, and just passing out.

I awoke hours later, where it was no longer dark. It was an apartment, and the sun was shining through, birds were chirping, and I didn't feel like moving. I was too tired to be bothered moving so I groaned and rolled over, only to fall off the bed and yelp in pain.

"She's awake!" Shouted a voice. It was a woman's voice.

"Urg… what?" I groaned, getting to my feet.

My head was spinning, not out of shock this time, but because I had just whacked my head on the floor. "Where am I?"

A woman grabbed me and held me steady. "Oh, you poor thing, are you alright?"

My vision finally started to clear and I clearly saw, plain as day, Jackie Tyler.

As soon as I registered her face, I stumbled backwards onto a bed, my eyes wide in shock. When I did this, another figure walked in as well… Rose Tyler.

For the second time, I tried to make words with my mouth, but they just wouldn't come.

"Oh, look at her," Jackie said with sympathy in her voice. "She's in a right state. Tell you what, I'll cook you up a nice bowl of soup, calms the nerves, it does. Rose, comfort her."

Rose nodded and I stared at her, my head still not entirely wrapped around the situation. "Ok, ok," I breathed.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed, and I slowly sat up, my arms shaking. "You… you… Rose."

"Er, yeah, that's my name," Rose smiled. "Mom was right, you're in shock. Here, tell me what happened."

In that moment, I had no idea what to do. This was Rose Tyler, a character that I watched on TV, not a real person. Yet there she was, sitting two feet away from me, a personal idol of mine. But what do I say to her? My mind worked on answering that question at a million miles an hour.

"Uh, my name is Sophie," I stuttered slightly. "I… I have no idea what happened…"

And just like that, I burst into tears. I might never see my mother or anyone I knew again, and now everything was different.

"I-I'm sorry…" I sniffled though my tears. "I- I-"

Rose scooted towards me and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, it's alright now, you're safe, whatever you've been through, it's over now."

After I returned the hug, I wiped my tears away. "How… how did I get here?"

"Well…" Rose bit her lip. "You… sort of fell out the sky."

"I what?"

"Yea, erm, I was hoping you could tell me why but looks like you can't. You were just lucky I was around. Just got off work, and then poof, there you were. Mind you, my workplace exploded yesterday, but-"

"Exploded?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Long story. Anyway, I took you inside, hoping you'd get better. Mum doesn't know about the whole 'falling out the sky' thing so I would keep that part our secret."

I nodded. Now that the initial shock was over, this was kind of cool. I was talking to ROSE TYLER! This was great! And she said that her workplace exploded which meant… which meant… THE DOCTOR!

Just then, there was a scraping noise outside of the room. I realized that I was in Jackie's bedroom, and looked out.

"Crap," said Rose. "Sorry, Sophie, but there might be a cat, I have to go shoo it."

"I'm not going anywhere," I teased. "I gots to get my soup."

Rose ignored my painful attempt at humour (thank god) and went out into the hallway.

"Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down," Rose called irritably to her mother. "We're going to get strays."

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie called from the kitchen.

"No, you thought about it." I shouted, remembering the line.

"Yeah, rig- Wait, Sophie, how did you know that?"

"Just call it intuition!" I smirked, knowing that I would be doing a lot more line-stealing, hopefully.

There a pause from Rose and then a clattering of what I assumed was the cat flap. Then, I heard the door open.

_Oh yeah,_ I thought. _I'm about to meet the coolest alien ever._

**A/N: So that was chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me your thoughts in a review, and also consider to follow and favorite this silly little fic :) **

**I also am 15 chapters deep in a Fairy Tail fic, and am very soon (within the next few days) posting an Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra fic, so if either of those things interest you, feel free to check them out :)**

**Much love, from both of my hearts~ **


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. With this chapter. But you already knew that, so why am I telling you? I don't know. I'm just letting my fingers say words. Panty crickets! Those are words.**

**I would like to thank grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, Maren the fangirl, Araneae Siqua. mikeysrevenge, CalicoKitty402 and MinecraftLover00 for their wonderful reviews that brightened up my day. You see that, reader? That could be your name up there on this line of text, getting some recognition for reviewing a lonely girls work. You should consider it :) **

**UPDATE: A continuity error was brought to my attention, so two paragraphs have been completely rewritten as of January 25th at 12:23 A.M. EST time. The changes begin with 'The Doctor turned around and...' and end with '"...speaking of technology!"' Thanks to Christy - Flare for bringing it to my attention :)**

**Here we go... enjoy~**

I hopped giddily in place on the bed, not able to take my eyes off the doorway. The Doctor was coming, I mean, how could I not be excited? The panic had worn off a little, I felt a bit more at ease. Whatever this crazy situation was, I was going to make the most of it.

Jackie came in with my bowl of soup, and placed it on Rose's bedside table. "Who is it?" She called to her daughter. It was funny that I knew these lines were being delivered from the wrong places. Jackie was supposed to be getting dressed, where I knew she would go on to tell The Doctor "I'm in my dressing gown," and the two of them would have an interaction. But, because I was here, I had effected this universe… I think. It was all just speculation at that point.

Think of it this way; the universe would work normally, or at the very least, things would simply happen the way I viewed it on the show if I wasn't there. However, because I seemingly fell out of the sky, Rose took me in, and Jackie had taken care of me by bringing me soup, I had caused the entire scene of Jackie flirting with The Doctor in the bedroom to, well, not happen.

So instead of that encounter happening, Rose stuck her head in. "It's about last night, it's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

"She deserves compensation," Jackie said, firmly and loudly, while The Doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, we're talking millions!" The Doctor replied, while I squealed a little. He looked at me. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, fine, I'm just… just dandy, Doctor." I said, not thinking about the words tumbling out of my mouth.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked, while Jackie got up and went across the hall to her bedroom, sliding past The Doctor and shutting the door behind her.

"Know what?"

"My name."

"Oh, um… You might not believe me if I told you."

The Doctor gave me a funny look, and walked past to the living room. I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath. It was really, actually him.

I got off the bed, ignoring my soup, and went into the hallway, opening the front door. I didn't want to be around for the plastic hand to grab me, that looked very… unpleasant. Instead, I shut the door behind me and leaned against the railing in front of me and took in the view. It was a beautiful city, London. Some of the residents might complain that it's a bit dirty, but I certainly didn't care. What can I say, I'm a child of New York City? Where there's homeless people vomiting on corners and a new string of serial murders every few months. London sounds just fine.

Inside the Tyler's apartment, I heard glass shatter. I smirked. Poor Doctor, breaking the table like that. There was some scuffling, and then it stopped. Well, it sounded like it was go time.

The door opened behind me, and The Doctor appeared, holding a plastic hand, with Rose close behind him. The duo went towards the nearest staircase, and headed downwards, and I, of course, followed.

"You can't just go swanning off!" Rose was saying when I appeared behind her.

"Yes I can," The Doctor said with a hint of sarcasm. "This is me, swanning off."

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

"Well observed."

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't"

"Hey, Doctor," I butted in.

"Hey there, American girl."

I snorted. "Is that all I am to you? I'm hurt."

"Well, it's not like you gave me a name."

"It's Sophie."

The three of us exited the stairs and appeared outside.

"You don't want any part of this, Sophie," Rose said to me, but it wasn't condescending. She was saying it like a worried big sister, which I appreciated. "All right, I'll go to the police." That next sentence was directed at The Doctor. "I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that, I'd get people killed, so your choice. Tell me or I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"It's just The Doctor," I interrupted. "It's like a sort of title that he got to choose."

The Doctor looked at me curiously, but said nothing. At least I was getting a reaction out of him, which is what I wanted. Ah, how I love messing with people.

"Sophie, do you know this man?" Rose asked.

"Nope, this is my first time meeting him, honestly."

Rose looked at me weirdly then went back to questioning The Doctor. "What, just The Doctor? Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Come on then, you can tell me. The Doctor is a title, so… are you MI-5?"

"No, I was just passing through, I'm a long way from home."

"Yeah," I said. "Must be lonely, though. Traveling alone. At least you have the TARDIS."

This time, The Doctor wheeled around and approached me. "That's it, I've had enough. Just who exactly are you?"

"I guess… I'm a traveller, too. We're both a long, long way from home, but mines even further away from yours. Not to mention I'm stranded here."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me, Rose gaping at the two of us. "Are you alien?"

I snorted. "Of course not, scan me for yourself, I'm human."

"You're from the future, then?"

"Guess again, Time Lord."

The Doctor looked at me funny once again, not being able to comprehend how I seemed to know all about him. So, what I think he did was adjust something on his sonic and scan me again, this time his eyes widening.

"Oh… oh… you're REALLY not from around here."

"Yep."

"So… you just got here?"

"Fell out of the sky, apparently."

The Doctor stopped talking and just stared at me, I could almost hear his brain whirring.

"Sorry," Rose piped up. "But… I have absolutely no clue what's happening."

The Doctor then suddenly grabbed my hand and began dragging me the way he was previously walking.

"Oy!" Rose shouted, as we rounded a corner. Then I saw it. The TARDIS, in all its glory, sitting proudly on the side of the street as if it belonged there.

The Doctor then began crossing the street, Rose looking on at us in dismay. "Forget about me, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor shouted, not even looking back.

The Doctor still held on very tightly to my hand, and together we entered the TARDIS. And I swear, at that moment, I could have died a happy woman. It was just… there. Bigger on the inside, all the crazy buttons on the console, the small walkway up to the main area from the door, the vibrant colors, and it was magnificent.

The Doctor shut the door behind us and finally let go of my hand, walking up to the console, hitting a few buttons, and pulling a lever. And like that, we were moving through the Vortex, like it was nothing.

The Doctor turned to me. "Sophie."

"Uh… yeah?" I replied, not phased.

"Open those doors," he said simply.

"What?"

"Open the doors to the TARDIS."

I tilted my, head, but did as I was told. I turned and pulled the TARDIS doors open, revealing the scenery. It was Earth. We were above Earth, looking down on the entire planet. The clouds danced upon the atmosphere, like a white, fluffy ballerina, clashing with the blue and green textures of its surface.

I turned back around to The Doctor, who was standing right next to me. I realized I was unconsciously leaning on the doorframe of the TARDIS with my right arm, a pose I had seen Companions take in the show. "It's Earth," I said.

"Yes," said The Doctor quietly. "Earth, in the year 3501. 1500 years in your future. Nothing particularly interesting happens in this year, but that isn't the point. The point is that you have moved in time and space in a blue box that's bigger on the inside, piloted by an alien to your race. And you, Sophie, you are calm. Almost as if you knew this was going to happen."

I stared into his eyes as he said this. "You know I'm from a parallel universe."

"Yep."

"And that I know all about you."

"Pretty much, yeah."

It took me awhile to answer, and when I did so, my words were quiet, and tears began sliding down my cheeks. "I'm lonely, Doctor. Perhaps not as lonely as you, but lonely enough that… that I was thinking about suicide. I had no one. And then I found you."

The Doctor just stared at me even more intently. "In… in my universe," I continued. "Your adventures… are a TV show."

The Doctor looked taken aback. Even he wasn't expecting that answer, to be sure. "Am I now?" Then he suddenly smiled. "Fantastic!"

I giggled through the wetness of my face. "Yeah. It is. You bring a lot of joy to a lot of people."

"Well, that is interesting! Never would have expected that, even from a parallel universe!" He looked down at me. "So, that means you've seen what happens to me, in the future?"

"Yeah, in the future, you-"

"Stop." He said suddenly. "Don't tell me anything. That's a bad idea."

I closed my mouth and wiped away all the tears on my face. "Alright, then. Sorry."

"So, how did you get here?" The Doctor said, quickly changing the subject, and turning towards the TARDIS console. I could tell that he was fighting the temptation to ask about his future, as I would sure telling him would, oh I don't know, maybe… tear apart space and time? Destroy reality? Something like that.

I stepped forward to answer The Doctor's question. And I told him everything, from disappearing from my room up until I met him at the Tyler's. When I finished, he looked at me worriedly.

"This isn't good, none of this is good."

"Why?" I asked. "What does all this mean?"

"I don't know," The Doctor said. "That's the problem. I travel the universe, not the multiverse. I don't know anything about parallel worlds, other than Time Lord theory."

"Which is?"

The Doctor turned around and leaned against the railing, facing me. "The Time Lords used to be able to travel the Void, a sort of empty space between parallel worlds." He explained. "But after the Time War, all the Void Ships were completely destroyed and the technology to create them was lost. I thought our universe would never make contact with other universes, but here you are."

The Doctor began pacing. "It was widely believed on Gallifrey that different universes didn't effect each other, but apparently, they do. You said it yourself, a man whizzed you off from your universe to mine. But how? What kind of superior technology do they have?" The Doctor seemed lost in his own head for a few moments, then seemed to realize I was still standing there. "But anyway, speaking of technology!"

The Doctor smiled at me and ran to the TARDIS console, flicking buttons and switches until the TARDIS whirred and we landed somewhere.

"Stay there," The Doctor commanded, swaggering out of the doors of the TARDIS and leaving me behind.

I sighed. Of course I wasn't going to stay behind. Running out of the doors of the TARDIS, I bumped into The Doctor's back immediately.

He turned. "I thought I told you to stay there!"

"Oh, please," I grinned. "As if."

I looked around, and realized we were in a large, white building. It looked very futuristic, there were conveyer belts with machines making high-tech devices that I had only seen on television. We were in some sort of walkway that overlooked the factory floor, and there were a few people in lab coats her, but not many, and they all ignored us, engrossed with information they were reading from what appeared to be a hologram projecting out of their hand.

"Welcome," The Doctor said for dramatic effect. "To 51st Century Earth! Home of sonic devices galore!"

I smiled madly. This was the coolest thing to ever happen to me by a mile. I was in the future! Well, the future of a universe that I didn't belong in, but still! The future!

"This is great," I said to The Doctor happily. "But… why are we here?"

The Doctor looked at me, and put both of his hands on my shoulder. "Because, Sophie, if everything you said is true, you'll need a few things."

I tilted my head. "What things?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, mainly a sonic and a bit of time travel."

That statement made me the happiest and luckiest girl alive. Or so I thought.

**A/N: So this was a chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and wait for more! Unless your in the future. In which case, go ahead and click that little right arrow on the bottom of the screen right now to get to Chapter Three. Or don't. I'm not the boss of you, and you might have more important things to do. Maybe your sister just got hit by a bus. You better stop reading this and go check on her, if that's the case. But I don't know if its the case or not, because you're in the future, and I am not a gypsy. **

**Man of Steel was a good movie! Maybe its not as good as Winter Soldier, but you know what, Man of Steel holds up pretty well! So screw you Mark, that guy I know that dislikes Man of Steel! Its pretty good! And Henry Cavill is really hot! Yeah!**

**See you next time, space cowboys! Stick around for more! **


End file.
